


The things we lost

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Incest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Reader is Deans sister and has a breakdown thinking about all the people they've lost along the way.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Kudos: 7





	The things we lost

Tossing aside the dusty book you turn away in disgust looking around the library your eyes sting in frustration you know it's only a matter of time before you crack.

Things were a mess. Cas had left, Rowena and jack were dead. Your mum too. Being the youngest Winchester meant you were familiar with loss but you'd never lost so much before, not like this. 

Your hands move towards the closest thing and before you can stop yourself you launch it towards the open door hearing it produce a satisfying cracking noise as it clatters to the floor. 

Then you broke. A mess of white hot rage and weeks of pent up stress pours out leaving the bunker library almost unrecognisable. 

Strong arms wrap around your waist before you can cause any further destruction. Panicking you begin to struggle in an attempt to break free "Y/N! Stop!" Dean.. Shit. The fog lifts. After a few moments you feel Dean release you causing you to stumble forward breathing heavily. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" wincing at the volume you turn toward him "What does it look like?" you jesture wildly around the bombsite that you'd created. 

Catching the sight of blood dribbling from your hand onto the floor below you wonder when that had happened and how you hadn't noticed. 

"We've lost everything Dean, it's over!" you exclaim. Dean steps towards you in an attempt to get you to focus on him "what the hell are you talking about? We closed hell, we got rid of the ghosts. I don't know about you but I count that as a win in my books." 

Of course Dean saw it as a win. You suppose logically it was. But what was the point of this, any of this if the people you loved weren't here with you? A life time of loss and death really changed the way you saw things. Especially now. 

"Yeah and look at what we've lost in the process!" bleeding and angry you know you must look half crazy but you can't bring yourself to care. Deans concern for you almost makes you sick "what are we fighting for dean? What have we got left?" 

Dean stumbles like he's been slapped and the tears you've been fighting so long finally fall. "How can you say that? You, me and Sam we have each other! We're still fighting for these people because they need us." 

"Having each other is what's cost us everything Dean and I'm tired." moving around him towards the open door you're surprised when he let's you "maybe it's a price I'm not willing to pay anymore." you whisper continuing down the hall without looking back.


End file.
